Power Suits
by FuschiaPheonix
Summary: What would happen if Drakken and Shego had power suits like Kim's? Read on to find out! (Mild D/S fluff, if you don't like that shipping don't read)


Chapter 1

It was midnight on a certain island in the Caribbean. Light from the windows of a tall, crooked building on a cliff illuminated the "KEEP OUT" and "HAUNTED!" signs scattered at its base. Inside, the evil Doctor Drakken hummed as he worked on his latest project. Lifting his goggles, the mad scientist cracks a sinister grin.

"That Kim Possible thinks she can defeat me! Well, we'll just see about that! Behold, Shego, my latest and greatest plan yet!" Drakken booms, forgetting the fact that the lab is empty but for him and his contraptions.

Crickets chirp.

Drakken's shoulders slump, and his grin changes to a scowl.

"Nrrg! Building an evil invention is no fun when there's no one to show it to! Why Shego insists on _sleeping_ at midnight is beyond me. It's the perfect hour for evil inventing!"

Glancing back at his invention, the blue evil genius gives another frustrated growl.

"I suppose I'll just have to show her in the morning."

Drakken grins again as he imagines Shego's reaction to his newest plan. He was sure she'd like this one…

Chapter 2

"You made _what?_ "

"Power suits Shego! One for each of us. Just like the one that annoying teenager has, only better."

Drakken beams proudly as his partner in crime stares at the two suits hanging in glass cases before her. One was blue and black, similar to Drakken's usual lab coat. Built like armor, it had black shoulder pads, wrist guards, belt, and joints. The rest of the suit was of a deep blue metal that shone dimly in the light, held together with a tough, flexible black material. The second suit was acid green and black, sleeker in design than the other. It was made entirely of a stretchy material except for the boots and shoulder guards, which were the same metal as Drakken's armor. Shego crosses her arms, hips tilted and green eyes narrowed. She smirks.

"Stealing ideas from Kimmie's geek, Dr. D? Can't say it's the first time."

"I WAS NOT stealing ideas! These suits are way better than that teen brat's!" Drakken huffed, scowling. His face flushed deeper blue and that vein in his neck began to pop out. Shego's smirk widened. "I can prove it. But first you have to try your suit on."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Doc. Who says I'm putting on that fashion disaster of yours?"

"Nrrg! For your information, Shego, I did not design the look of these suits, only their features. The Fashionistas designed these."

Shego's eyes widened in surprise for a fraction of a second before her smirk returned full strength.

"Well, Dr.D, I gotta hand it to you. At least we'll be fashionable when we _fail_ to take over the world. Again." she said dryly, rolling her eyes. However, she snatched her suit off its hanger and sashayed to the hallway.

"What- you- GAH! SHEGO!"

Grumbling, Drakken went to change into his suit as well.

Chapter 3

Drakken stood in the lab testing area, fidgeting impatiently. The room was large, with three solid, windowless walls. The fourth wall had a large door and a row of thick-glassed windows higher up for observation.

"Shego!" he barked, "I don't have all day, you know! Will you get in here so I can show you how to use your suit! I mean, I'm sure you can figure some of it out, but as its inventor I-"

Drakken stopped short as Shego swooped into the room. She did a few loop-the-loops near the ceiling and dive-bombed Drakken's head before hovering in front of him, wearing her customary smirk and something new- her power suit. Her jet-black hair rippled in the slight wind from her jetpacks. She floated toward Drakken before lightly landing feet in front of him. The material of the suit hugged her curves as she slowly walked closer. Her green eyes glowed with amusement.

The would-be world conqueror tried to ignore the funny feeling he got in his chest as his sidekick stopped in front of him, lips quirked as though trying not to look happy with Drakken's latest invention.

"Ya know, these things aren't half bad, Doc. "

"Ahem, yes, well, I see you've figured out the jetpacks."

"Yep."

She still stood close, facing him. The feeling in his chest intensified and he vaguely wondered if she could hear his heartbeat too, as loudly as it was beating. Her evil smile remained, but her eyes softened for a moment. And just for a second, both of them felt a spark…

Then it was gone.

"Well, aren't you going to show me how to work this thing?"

"Er, right. Um, so there's the control pad on the wrist, but it also responds to touch commands. For example, two taps on the right hip activate the jetpacks. But you can also use the red button on the wrist. Now, to use the anti-gravity function…"

The two villains stayed in the testing room the whole afternoon. Shego jumped off the ground, activating her jetpack midair. She couldn't help smiling as she turned and tilted, flying around the cavernous room. Drakken joined her in the air, but he wasn't as adept as his sidekick. Instead of gracefully soaring, he jerked and jolted, barely missing the walls.

"AAAH!" he yelped as he covered his eyes, preparing to crash.

Shego laughed loudly at Drakken. She couldn't help it; he looked ridiculous.

Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Drakken and Shego had busted into a top-secret science lab. As per usual, Drakken was "outsourcing"- stealing another scientist's gadget. This time it was a huge laser cannon that could cut entire buildings in half. What evil megalomaniac could resist?

This time, however, they wore their power suits. After dodging security and busting down quite a few walls, the evil duo came to the room where the cannon was kept.

"I'm telling you Shego, these suits are da bomb!"

"Ugh, are you trying to be hip again?"

"Word to your mother!"

Shego rolled her eyes as Drakken began his evil tirade. Landing dramatically on the cannon's operating platform, he did his best mad scientist cackle.

"Soon the world will be ours!"

Just then, the part of the ceiling fell in and a familiar redhead and her blonde sidekick dropped through the hole. Or at least Kim did. Ron tumbled in and ended up dangling a few feet from the ground by his ankles.

"Not so fast, Drakken!" the teen vigilante shouted.

But the blue villain's grin grew as he swung the cannon's barrel around to point at his foe.

"Ahhahaha! Prepare to meet your DOOM, Kim Possible!"

"So not, Drakken!"

Kim flips and dodges the blasts, which put large holes in the walls as Drakken misses. Then, Kim spots something… A large red switch on the back of his new suit. Flipping over him cheerleader-style, she reaches out and flicks it off. Drakken's suit freezes solid.

"Nrrrrg! Stupid switch, I can't- GAH! SHEGO! Attack!"

But Shego is rolling around on the ground laughing at his frozen state.

"HAHAHAHA, Dr, D, you're-f-f-fROZEN! And you were all, 'prepare to meet your doom', and-and-HAHAHA! I mean, wow, after that whole incident with the spaceship's off switch, and you actually put one on your suit!" *snort*

"Grrr! Put a sock in it Shego, I don't see you doing anything to stop those infernal teenagers!"

As if on cue, Shego suddenly freezes as Ron sneaks over and calmly flips the switch on the back of Shego's suit.

"Correction, Shego. It wasn't just his suit that had an off switch." Kim says, smirking.

"Well, another evil plot bites the dust. C'mon KP, let's hit Bueno Nacho on the way home."

"Sounds good. See ya, Drakken!"

The lair is silent for a few moments as Drakken and Shego stand frozen, fuming.

"So, how long are we going to be stuck like this anyway, Doc?"

"Oh, um, it should wear off in, you know, a few hours..."

Silence.

"So, um, to pass the time, would you like to hear stories from my childhood? There was that one time when I won the science fair prize, but only because my project blew up all of the other ones, and-"

"DRAAAAKEN!"


End file.
